M4A3 Sherman
is an American medium tank. Description The M4A3 Sherman is one of the five main production models of the famous M4 medium tank series. Its main characteristic is the powerful 500hp Ford engine, that gives the M4A3 the best mobility among the other engine variants. No wonder it was the main type of Sherman standardized by the US Army. All M4A3 variants had a welded hull and a cast, one piece differential housing that forms the bow of the tank. Early M4A3 Shermans were armed with the versatile 75mm gun and three 0.30 inch Browning machine guns - one coaxial mounted in the turret, one at the bow and one on top of the turret. Through the wartime evolution of the M4 medium tank the A3 variants shared all improvements which have been developed, for example the wet ammunition storage to reduce the risk of internal fires. From early 1944 on, they received the new T23 turret with the 76mm gun, which has better anti tank capabilities for the sake of high explosive power. Later on the M4A3 Shermans were also build with the new Horizontal volute spring suspension (HVSS) which allowed wider tracks, gives better driving performance and eased maintenance. These tanks were designated the M4A3E8 Sherman, nicknamed "Easy Eight" by the soldiers. The M4A3 was also used as a base for other special versions like the heavy armoured M4A3E2 Sherman, nicknamed "Jumbo", and the Sherman Calliope with the T34E1 multiple rocket launcher, nicknamed "Screaming Mimi". A number of M4A3 Shermans were also armed with a 105mm howitzer for direct fire support. In BattleGroup42, the M4A3 Sherman appears as mid production model on scenarios from mid 1943 on, and in several variants such like the 105mm Shermans, the Calliope, a flame tank, the Easy Eight and the mighty Jumbo. As in reality, these are sometimes also operated by Allied forces like the Free French. Gallery m4a3r3_sherman_2.jpg|A M4A3R3 Sherman fires its Navy MK.1 flamethrower on Iwo Jima. Note the deep fording kit at the rear of the vehicle. sherman_m4a3_76w_french.jpg|M4A3 with 76mm gun and markings of Free France on 4504-Black Forest Sherman nomenclature Production models: * M4: welded hull (from late 1943 on with casted/rolled front), 450 hp 9 Zyl. Wright radial engine * M4A1, like M4, but with casted hull * M4A2, like M4, but with GM Diesel engine, only with welded hull * M4A3, like M4, but with 500 hp V12 FORD GAA engine, only with welded hull and casted differential cover * M4A4, like M4, but with 370 hp 30 Zyl. Chrysler multibank engine, only with bolted differential cover * M4 105mm, like M4, but with 105mm howitzer * M4A3 105mm, like M4A3, but with 105mm howitzer Main evolutionary improvements: * new VVSS suspension with switched support roller position (early ´43) * frontal armor angle changed from 60° to 47°, larger hatches for driver and co-driver (mid ´43) * hybrid frontal armor (casted/welded) for the M4 (late ´43) * wider M34A mantlet, only the M4A4 retained the narrow M34 * one piece casted differential housing (mid ´43), only M4A4 retained the three piece bolted housing * rotating cupola for the commander, larger turret hatches (mid ´43) * "wet" glycerine ammunition storage (late ´43) * larger T23 turret with 76mm gun (spring ´44) * improved HVSS suspension (winter ´44-´45) British designations: * Sherman I = M4 * Sherman II = M4A1 * Sherman III = M4A2 * Sherman IV = M4A3 * Sherman V = M4A4 * Sherman IB = M4 105mm * Sherman IVB = M4A3 105mm * Sherman IIA = M4A1 76/w * Sherman IVA = M4A3 76/w * Sherman IVY = M4A3E8 (HVSS) * Sherman IVBY = M4A3 105mm (HVSS) * Sherman VC "Firefly" = M4A4 w/17pdr gun * Sherman V "Tulip" = M4A4 w/60lb rockets Category:Land vehicles